Hating Harry Potter
by Elfhybrid
Summary: Oh, how Draco hates Harry Potter..  the 13 first chapters have been previously ppublished on another site.
1. Intro

Prelude / Intro

Oh, how he hated him. The scar, the glasses, the hair that seemed incontrollable. The twinkling emerald eyes. Oh,how he hated Harry Potter.  
>Draco Malfoy sat at lunch in the Great Hall, shoving his fork malevolently into his delicious, but uneaten chicken. No one at the Slytherin table spoke to eachother. It was just one of those days. They were mad at him, and he had nothing but contempt for anyone. They boy who lived, Saint bloody Patronus Potter had ruined his day once again.<p>

It had been a good day. He'd gotten through every class with good marks, not gotten in trouble, his mother would appreciate that. Then Potter had been all giggly-smily, and Draco had had to taunt him. He hated the way Potters smile seemed to shine right through him, cleansing like water, and made him feel unworthy, like he was lower than him. Oh, how he hated him. Draco pushed his hair back, and out of his eyes,and looked up on impulse, only to discover a Potter that was already looking at narrowed his eyes, he wanted Potter to see how much he hated him. Potter fled the hall after a few seconds of Dracos evil eye.

He was satisfied, he told himself. Potter had ruined his day first. It was only fair. They had been outside during a free period, it was beautiful weather, and Potter and the weasel had been playing Quidditch one on one,while the Mudblood was playing with the Omniculars. Draco had only snatched their Quaffle, and started to rise upwards on his broom, when a powerful gust of wind had knocked him off his broom, causing him to fall in mid-air. Just when he thought he would hit the ground, Harry Potter had grabbed him onto his own broom, and saved him from what would've been a most unpleasant meeting with rocks and ground.

Bloody Potter, always saving the day. He had even asked if he was okay. Draco almost snarled at this memory. Himself, red-faced and flushed, clutching Harry Potter around the waist like a scared little girl, out of breath and terrified, and the rough, rugged voice of Harry bloody Potter asking if he was okay, if he was all right. And he couldn't do anything but nod vigorously and clutch harder.

Oh, how he hated him.

Draco sat through the entire meal, only eating one bite now and then.  
>No one spoke to him, and he couldn't care less. He was more mad at himself than they were,anyway.<p>

Why had he done it? Why had he kissed Harry Potter!


	2. Chapter 1  The Fall

Chapter 1 - the Fall

Malfoy almost hit the ground, when Harry got hold of him. He swung him up on the seat, and Malfoy held on for dear life. Harrys heart was thundering like mad, and he couldn't really see why. He should have landed immediatly, but he didn't. He flew a bit away from the castle, and landed there, beside a tree. He let Malfoy dismount first, before he let the broom rest on a huge rock. "Are you okay?" Malfoy didn't reply at first, his face was whiter than usual. "Are you all right?"

Harry felt a deep surge of worry run through him, and he placed his hand on Malfoys shoulder, and shook him slightly. "Malfoy?" Draco Malfoy looked up, confusion and pain clearly protrudent in his eyes. "No, Potter, I'm not." Malfoys voice had been unusally calm. And then he'd hit him. Harry landed on his back in the high grass, caught totally unaware, jaw pulsating with pain. Malfoy had towered above him as Harry rubbed his jaw. "What the..?" "Just shut up, for one bloody minute, Potter." Malfoys voice was the voice of an animal, trapped, it was nothing more than a growl.

Harry made to sit up when Draco knelt down, pushing him back. Harry could only make out his eyes as a steely blur, before Malfoys lips were on his, before Malfoys hands were around his neck, and pulling his hair, kissing him like they would die in a matter of seconds, kissing him like he'd never ever kissed anyone, with a passion that had been overwhelming. Harry couldn't help but join in the kiss, weak-kneed, and glossy-eyed. When Malfoy let him go, Harry had no idea what to say, and neither, apparently, did Malfoy. Harry sat up, he was short of breath and dizzy. "Why...what...Malfoy?" But Malfoy was already gone.

Hermione really wished she'd left the Omniculars that day. She only brought them to please Ron anyway, and it was a good excuse for him to stand close to her, so he could see his own Quidditch moves in zoomed in on Harry and Malfoy, got the hit, and then ...the kiss. The grass made it hard to see, but it wasn't really a question of seeing it to have to believe it. Malfoy had kissed Harry first, not the other way around. Hermione was glad for Harry, but she couldn't see how Ron could ever be.

Ron's earlobes turned red, as he grabbed the Omniculars from Hermione, and replayed the scene over and over again. Hermione ran after him when he took off, Omniculars left on the ground.

Harry had seen Ron and Hermione running off, and flew over to where the Omniculars lay abandonded. He too, replayed the kiss, over and over, feeling a strong need to see Malfoy again. To ask him why, to continue the kiss, to hold him again. Harrys face was crimson as he entered the Gryffindor tower, where Ron glared at him from a chair. Harry did understand him. Even from that distance, it had been clear in the Omniculars that Harry wasn't disgusted by Malfoys kiss.

They didn't speak all afternoon. When the clock struck, it was time to leave for dinner, they did. Harry sat halfway through the meal, glancing at the Slytherins every few seconds. After a while, he simply stared. He wanted an explanation from Malfoy, but going over there, confronting him? No. There had to be a different way. Harrys stare was met with a cold, narrow glare that could only belong to Draco Malfoy. The piercing stare gave him shivers, his hair stood up everywhere on his body, and he gulped for air. The kiss, the passion of Malfoy still burning, slow as coals in his body, wanted him to go to Malfoy and kiss him, right then, right there. But Harrys sense got to him first, so he left the Hall, waiting, lurking in the shadows, hoping he would catch Malfoy on his own.

Harry waited.

Malfoy sat quite still, not eating, not speaking. The glares from his so-called comrades were nothing. He'd endured far worse. He was a Malfoy. He knew what was coming, and he thought it best to be over with. As he left the Hall, the Slytherin student mass followed him like a giant black and green serpent, gliding in his trail. He went into the empty corridors, and he waited.

The first hits weren't at all hard. Like they were warming up. They didn't stop, and eventually Draco bled. He did nothing to defend himself, as he knew he had it coming. Not for having kissed the Boy Who Lived, oh no. For being caught. Slytherins don't get caught.

When Draco sank to his knees from the pain, he heard shouting, spells flew everywhere, and the beating stopped. He was lifted up, and even before he opened his eyes he knew it was him. Bloody Saint Potter, saved him again. The scent was him, the feel was him, he knew it had to be him.

And it was.  
>-<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Saviour without a cause

Chapter 2 - Savior without a cause

Harry had seen them go. He wanted Malfoy on his own, so he waited. But when the first Slytherins left the area on the map where Malfoy was, and passed him with bloodied knuckles, Harry ran. He saw Malfoy sinking to his knees, bloodied and pale, his body went cold at the sight, and he rushed forward to help him. Save him.

Harry had no idea how many there were, if there were four or twenty, he sent spells everywhere, and he got them. He ran through the mass of limp bodies, and picked up Malfoy as if he were made out of glass.

Harry ran for it, Malfoys body dangling from his arms, tears on his face, a howl in his throat, knowing why they beat him, why those lowlife Slytherins had dared laying hand on their Prince. The kiss, they had beaten him for their kiss.

Harry ran.

Draco awoke, head clear, painfree. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked right at a pair of glasses. The glasses were sitting on Harry Potter, and Harry Potter were asleep on his bed. Except it wasn't his bed. And it wasn't a Madam Pomfrey in sight. Malfoy deduced this was Potters bed. Potters hand was around Dracos waist, clinging to him. It was ...comfortable.

Draco went back to sleep, not really unhappy. He hated Potter, oh yes, this was just for humiliation. A weapon to be more.

He almost convinced himself.

Harry was awake. He had been for a while. His whole self was in turmoil. It was his fault the Slytherins had beaten him up. Where else was he supposed to bring him?

He knew a few spells now, Malfoy should be in no pain. Harry wondered, longed to shake the Slythering awake, ask him why, ask him what had gotten into him, ask him if it was what he hoped it was.. But he didn't dare. The balance between them was delicate, and the kiss had stirred them both.

Harry lay closer to Malfoy, resting his head on Malfoys arm, he smelled his hair, his perfume, his being.

Everything seemed to fit.

Everything was in place.

Draco dreamt. He was falling, falling, it never stopped, but then..then he saw bottom. Jagged edges, cliffs just waiting for him to fall on them. He felt strong arms lift him up, strong arms, with soft hands, he was flying, no longer falling.

In their sleep, they snuggled closer. Their bodies close, the warmth comforting the two restless spirits in their souls.

They didn't hear the shadows closing, they didn't see the enemies coming.

They weren't safe,

but in their dreams, they flew off to safe havens, guarded forts, and empty houses.

They ran through dreams.

Little did they know what was waiting.


	4. Chapter 3 A slightly different path

Chapter 3 – A slightly different path

"I don't believe it!" "It's true!" "Let me see it!"

Harry's head felt like it had been thrusted into a brick wall , the voices were so loud, why didn't someone stop that shouting?

As his mind slowly woke, he realized that Draco was not there with him. A wave of fear washed over him, before he got to his glasses and saw Malfoy sitting hunched in a corner, looking cautious.

"ehm..Good morning ..Malfoy". Draco's expression wasn't easily read, hands around his knees, stern face, but superiority gleaming from every inch.

"You snore." The low grumble was almost drowned out by the yelling. "Sorry. Ehm. So.. Ehm…" Harry got up, wrapping the sheet around him, trying to hide most of his body. "Are you usually this eloquent in the mornings, Potter, or is it just today?"

There was only a miniscule amount of humour in his eyes, but Harry caught it all the same. He was going to start a banter, to make the situation more comfortable, more recognizable for them both. He was interrupted by loud shouting from the common room. "That's disgusting!" "I told you!" Harry looked to Draco, bewildered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I do believe we're found out." Harry went red. "F-f-found out?" he stuttered.

Draco rolled his eyes again,and sighed. "Our… were seen. Apparently, your little friend Granger put good use to her Omniculars.I believe your redheaded friend told …everyone." Harry's eyebrows shot up. "But .. but.. but you kissed me!" Draco's eyes hardened. "Well, you didn't stop me,now did you, Potter!"

Harry didn't reply. He hadn't stopped him. ..Why…hadn't he stopped him? He shook his head. Not now. Not here. Not in front of him. They had kissed..

"Potter?" Malfoys voice, the familiar drawl,sounded almost concerned. But even Harry knew that was wishful thinking. "Yes..uhm,yes." Harrys voice was rough, choked, flushed in remembrance of the kiss. Malfoy grinned at him. "Why, you're blushing, Potter! Really.." He climbed out of bed, sniggering.

Harry watched the slim figure rise from the covers, and tried to think of something smart to say. "ehm.." Draco raised an eyebrow. "While you're 'ehm-ing', Potter, you should start thinking about what we're going to do about that angry mob outside."


	5. Chapter 4 Secrets in the night

- Chapter 4 - Secrets in the night

"Well, what do you suggest then, Malfoy? It's your fault, you started this!" Red spots appeared on Harrys cheekbones, telling of his embarrassment and temper. "I don't know, Potter, it was you who kidnapped me into your bed!" Harry blushed even harder. "I didn't..I SAVED-..how do you..!" Draco rolled his eyes again at Harrys stuttering. "Oh, be quiet! You didn't have to come swoop me into your BED, Potter, just because I kissed you. " Noticing Harrys face taking on a deep red, almost going purple, he hastily added "But right now, we should focus on getting out of here unseen." That seemed to calm Harry down a notch. Being questioned by the whole of Gryffindor house did not seem appealing to him at all. "well...what do you suggest, Potter? I'm not exactly a regular in this place,you know."

Draco stood, arms crossed and stared at Harry, trying to cover up the fire of shame threatening to consume him. Harry sat, head in his hands, trying to breathe comfortably,while his nose was still tingling with Dracos perfumed scent. The question was still in his head, why had Draco kissed him? Why would he have done a thing like that? He wanted to know, but did he dare to ask?

Harry looked up at Draco, iron will apparent in his green eyes. "I know how to get us out of here, unseen, and unheard." Hope lit up in Dracos face, only to change to disbelief the next second, at Harrys next words. "But before I do, you will tell me why you kissed me. " "Wha..?Or else what, Potter?" Pink spots on Dracos cheeks now. Harry smiled. "Or else I won't help you."

Draco stomped around the bedroom, looking absolutely furious. Blond-white hair rustling about his face, arms tightly crossed, his ruffled cloak fluttering about his feet. Harrys gaze followed him around the room. "You know, if you're not going to say anything, you might as well just leave. It's out the door, down the steps, and through the common room, and out the portrait hole." Draco stopped to look at him, fury in every pore. "You know full well I can't just prance out of your bedroom without being lynched, Potter, so cut the crap!" Harry leaned back, resting on his elbows, grinning. "Well, then .. tell me."

Draco felt like he was in another world. When had Potter ever been this devious, this sneaky, this .._bad_? He kept staring at the other boy, the wild,black hair, a complete mess. The emerald green eyes, twinkling with a cheeky kind of humour. The grin, devious and calculating, even lazy and sensual was something so un-Potter-like, Draco had never seen it's kind before. Potters shirt had crawled up from his navel, revealing a slim, trimmed path of dark hairs downwards,which gave Draco a chilling sensation of goosebumps. Draco noticed the bulges in Potters overarms, the muscles that were more clearly toned now than he noticed before, and he realized he was almost eating Potter up with his stare.

"You want to know, Potter?You really want to know?" Draco hissed, and sprung forwards, pinning Harry to the bed. Harry blushed from the unexpected launch. "I did it because I fucking felt like it! I do whatever I want, and now I want to leave!" Harry stared into the blondes eyes, just an inch or two from his own. Harry managed to wriggle his arms free, unnoticed by Malfoy. "That's fine.." Harry said, noticing the blonde relaxing,and gripped his arms, quickly twisting the blonde around, now under him, gripping him firmly to the bed. Draco struggled, nothing short of panic in his eyes, as Harry continued; "...but what I want to do, is this!" And the he pressed his lips to Dracos, his heart pounding heavily, not even noticing that the blonde didn't even fight him. They melted together in a long, passionate kiss, neither letting go, neither daring to think any further than to that one long kiss.


	6. Chapter 5 Secrets in the night 2

Chapter 5 - Secrets in the night, part 2

They couldn't even look at eachother now. The precious balance kept only in place by their famed bickering, had now been not only pushed askew, but thrown a thousand miles off course.  
>Harry, flushed by his earlier forward behavior, sat at the edge of the bed, fumbling nervously with his hair. Draco, partially still shellshocked from Potters violent kiss, partially amused by Potters now almost shy being, slid over next to him. He leaned close, his breath on Potters cheek as he softly spoke. "You promised, Potter. It's time to leave, don't you agree?"<br>Harry nodded, not even daring to look at the blonde as he felt his warm breath on his face.

Mentally,he yelled at himself. Why on earth was he being so shy? Why had he even kissed Malfoy? Lust, for one, the back of his head answered. He'd seen Malfoys thin, sharp chin, his determined silver eyes, the elegance of his features, and felt a flutter in his heart. As Malfoy had landed on top of him, the body of the blonde had made his mind turn momentarily insane. Harry stood up, straightening his crumpled shirt, took a shallow breath and looked Malfoy in the eye. "I have to ask you not to tell this to anyone, Malfoy. Especially .. " Harry didn't continue the sentence, as Malfoys eyebrow raised in suspicion. Harry sighed, and pulled out his cloak from within his trunk. Malfoys eyes widened. "An invisibility cloak, Potter? My, my, my.. "

They moved slowly, and tightly. Harry thought it was a bit too tight, but he did not want to be seen. Malfoy hissed at him; "This thing is claustrophobic!" Harry sighed dejectedly and unveiled them. "Seriously, Malfoy. Do you really think we are going to get out of here unnoticed if you continue whining?" Malfoy stomped off to sit on the bed, pouting.

"I'm not used to walking about under sheets and things! I'm a MALFOY! Malfoys don't sneak about!" Harry struggled to hide a laugh,and coughed into his hand, rather unconvincingly.  
>He noticed Malfoys darkening eyes, and quickly spoke. "They'll come barging in any time now. Lets just get this overwith, shall we?" Malfoy rolled his eyes, and made to get up, when they heard stomping up the stairs. "..Ron, wait!" Harry sprung over to Malfoy, grabbed him off the bed and threw the cloak over the both of them. They edged towards the door, and it swung open. "Harry! Enough is.. " Rons voice trailed away as he saw the empty room. Harry inwardly sighed from relief, edging slowly closer to the open door, Malfoy holding on to his hips, for support. "Ronald, I TOLD you.. " Hermione came running in, obviously preparing herself for some big fight. "He's not here?" She looked around, happy that no Malfoy or Harry were to be seen. But Ron did not look convinced. "He's here. " He looked furious. "He's here and he's got Malfoy. Under the cloak. Laughing at us, right now!" Hermione looked at him, saddened. She reached out for him, and her look grew hurtened, as he stepped backwards. "Ron..don't you think..?" "No, Hermione, NO! If he's here,and he's hiding Malfoy, then he has chosen! He's chosen him over us, and that's final! Do you hear that, Harry! You're a bloody git!" And with those words, he stormed out, passing by Harry within an inch, close enough for Harry to see the look on his face. Hurt, anger, and tears on the way. Hermione stormed out after him, closing the door after a fast "Oh, Harry.." . She bit her lip,and slammed the door shut.<p>

Harry slid down to his knees,grabbed his fringe, and swore.

"Fuck."


	7. Chapter 6 A plague on both your houses

Chapter 6 A plague on both your houses

The silence was too much. He couldn't stand it anymore. Softly, he spoke. "Hey, Potter.. let's go. Come on." He extended his hand to Harry, who looked up, a mix of tears and fury written in his features. "This wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you. You started this. " Harry snarled at Malfoy. Draco grabbed Harrys arms, and pulled him up. "Actually, it wasn't all my fault. If you get us out of here, I can show you. " Harry stared at him, disbelieving, forgetting that they had even kissed a second time. That Harry in fact had himself initiated the second kiss.

"If this is some kind of trick, Malfoy.." Harry stepped deep into Malfoys personal space, and snarled at him, the name sounding like a curseword, rolling off his tongue. The venom dripping from the Gryffindor's tongue was not lost on the Slytherin. As much as he hated himself for it... He'd come to realize that he maybe didn't really -hate- Harry Potter all that much. But he couldn't stop himself from going back to the old ways. He took the last step dividing them, and stared coldly into Potters eyes. "It's not a trick, Potter. But if you'd rather stay here, and be trampled by the angry peasants...be my guest. But you promised to get me out of here. So you will."

It wasn't a request, it was an order. Harry saw the steel behind the words, felt a slight twinge of guilt for blaming him, but he refused to acknowledge it. He felt put down, sort of, like someone beneath a certain standard, like a servant. It was an order, and he _had_ promised. His voice broke as he spoke, and he looked down, flushed. "I..will. " Draco looked at Potter, noticing the swift change of attitude. "I expected no less." he replied, arching one of his delicate eyebrows.

The shuffling sounds ended, and the cloak was lifted off of the odd pair in the empty passageway. They stood motionless for awhile, not meeting the others eyes. "I can't say I would've thought that about you, Potter." Harry lifted his gaze somewhat. "What do you mean?" Malfoy grinned smugly. "Well...sneaking about in secret corridors, with a Slytherin, no less. Hiding from your fanclub..I'm impressed, Potter." Harry didn't see the humour in it, overrun by guilt from hiding from Ron and Hermione, but he had to admit, he would've done it again. Not really admitting why, not even to himself, he told himself that he would've helped anyone in trouble.

Even a stinking Slytherin. Who had kissed him. Harry blushed.  
>Draco noticed the subtle changes in Potters face, ending in a slight rosy colour rising to Potters cheeks, and decided to take action. He put on his best "I'm dead serious"-look, knowing full well the effect it would have on anyone with the slightest bit of attraction to him. "Look, Potter. It's not that I don't appreciate you saving me and all..." Draco tilted his head slightly to the side, knowing his eyes would look devastatingly silver in the gleam of light from the wands. As predicted, Potter blushed. "..but what are we going to do with this..situation?" Moving slightly closer as he spoke, he licked his lips before the hesitant, last word.<p>

Harry looked at Draco, confused and flustered. The way Malfoy moved was just so ..infuriatingly interesting. "I..uh...situation?" Harry answered, his stare still on Malfoys wet lips.  
>Malfoy, still smiling, moved even closer. His face wasn't more than two inches from Potters, now.<br>"Yes, Potter.._ this_ situation..." Harry almost leaned in, glossy-eyed, when Malfoy pulled back. "The whole 'angry mob' situation, of course!" His voice now back to normal, his seductive smile turned into a mischievous grin.

Harry blinked, still like a deer caught in the headlights. A faint pink turned into a deep red, as he realized that Malfoy had actually played with him. Oh, really, Harry thought. Well, two can play that game. He started pacing the tiny space, folding his hands in a very Snape-like manner.  
>"We can not go to Gryffindor house, obviously. Nor Slytherin. The other houses are out of the question, that leaves me with three options, all equally un-attractive." Malfoy leaned against the wall, folding his arms, watching Potter pacing back and forth. "And they are..?" he drawled.<p>

"One, we hide in secret passageways all over the school. But we will be caught eventually." Malfoy nodded. Harry continued his pacing, his hair ruffling in the air. As he paced back and forth, he tried to think of what Malfoy's weak point could be. After all, Malfoy HAD kissed him first. HE initiated all of this, but why? Harry kept pacing, struggling to see what the connection could be. The only thing he could come up with, was the fact that he'd saved Malfoy from falling to the ground. That was the only thing he could come up with, and what seemed most logical, if there were any logic at all in this situation. To prove it, he would have to get Draco in danger. Just to save him again, of course. Nothing _really_ dangerous, just.. a little. He stopped, choice made. "The second is that we go see the headmaster, and request different sleeping arrangements. But that would require an explanation why." His voice faltered. Draco nodded, slightly blushing. "What's the third option, then, Potter?"

Harry pulled up his sleeves, revealing strong underarms. "The third, Malfoy, is the Room of Requirement." Harrys eyes glittered dangerously, and he did what he could to stare directly into Malfoys eyes. "We go to our houses, collect our things, and we move to the Room of Requirement. If we get to our classes on time, and don't get in trouble, nobody will know. Atleast, they won't know before things have a chance to calm down. " Harry stood, half an inch taller than Malfoy, trying to look as challenging and unafraid as he possibly could.

If he only could get Malfoy in trouble, so he could save him again, he would know if his theory was correct. If Malfoy had a weak spot for being saved. "Well, Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Potter, considering. "Door number three, it is,then, Potter. Where to first, your house,or mine?"


	8. Chapter 7 Into the wild

Chapter 7 - Into the wild

Harry stared at the Slytherin, not knowing how he should play it out next. "I...I think I have miscalculated, Malfoy." Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'miscalculated', Potter ?" Harry's mind was racing. The room of Requirement was known by many, and it only needed to be needed to be there.. How could they be certain no one would figure it out? And did he honestly want to LIVE with Malfoy? A impatient tapping noise came from the blond, as he waited, eyebrow still raised.

"There is a fourth option. The Forbidden forest." Harry shot a glance at the blonde, and noted the slight look of panic. "But, if you're too afraid, I mean, we could go to the Room, of course." Draco almost hissed at being called a coward, even indirectly. "I'm not _too afraid_, Potter! But I don't see the point in sleeping in the damp, dirty old forest, when we can sleep in the Room, which will get us what we want-when we want it!"

Harry heard the strain in Malfoy's voice, and knew he'd hit a nerve.  
>"I guess I should have known. You're a Malfoy, after all." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Draco growled, pulled out his wand in a quick swish,and put it to Harrys throat. "And what-" he breathed, "is THAT supposed to mean?" Harry deliberately smiled slowly, and gave the blonde a long stare, right into the silver eyes. "It means, Malfoy.." he replied, "that you're soft .. Weak. And pampered." For each word, he steered Malfoy backwards into the wall, until his back was pushed just a little bit too hard into the cobblestones. "And I don't really think you could do it." Harry sneered at the half-whispered words, hands clenching Malfoy's cloak.<p>

They held eye contact for what seemed like hours. The only sound to be heard was a heavily beating heart. Harry leaned in, pushing Malfoy harder into the wall, and grazed his lips with his tongue. He smiled at the blondes sharp intake of air, and whispered into his ear. "Are you frightened, Malfoy?...you're not nearly frightened enough."


	9. Chapter 8 A guide to getting lost

Chapter 8 -A guide to getting lost

As they stumbled in the dark past Hagrid's cabin, Harry regretted his idea already. He started remembering what Filch said about the Forest in their first year. "There's more than werewolves in these woods, boy.." He remembered Aragog, and all the other creatures. How on earth could he have thought that they would be SAFE there? But he did have a plan. Sort of. It just.. wasn't all that detailed yet.

1. Get Malfoy in danger. 2. Save him. ..After that,it kind of got a bit foggy.

Malfoy walked very close to Harry, although never touching him in any way. Harry remembered how scared Malfoy had been in their first year, walking in the Forest as their punishment. Of course, meeting Voldemort wasn't exactly what you'd like, so he could understand that, but still. It was a bit amusing. They had brought no books, just their duvets, all balled up, their pillows,and some food. Of course, Harry had also brought his Cloak and the Marauders map.

Harry stopped a good bit from Hagrid's cabin, knowing full well of course, that Fang would bark like all hell was loose if Malfoy was heard. He almost whispered to Malfoy, meeting his eyes seriously, like he was on a spying mission. "I'm going to go over to Hagrid's cabin and nick some stuff from the back. Just a few things to keep us more comfortable. Wait here, there's less chance of us getting caught then." Malfoy's eyes widened at the prospect of being left alone, in the dark, in the Forest, but he nodded. Harry supposed it was his stubbornness kicking in.

Harry had to turn and look back at Malfoy a few times, just to make sure.. well,he didn't know why, really. He wanted Malfoy to be ok, of course. Which he was. But every time he turned to check, Malfoy was staring as intently at him as a person lost at sea would stare at an approaching boat. It reinforced his theory, all right, but it made him feel cruel. to 'test' Malfoy like that.

Long lost was the thoughts of Ron, of Hermine, of anyone, really. He blocked it out, and dealt with what he needed to deal with at the moment. And right now, all he wanted to deal with, was Malfoy. He had admitted to himself that he was attracted to him, and that he wanted to protect him. And the kisses had stirred him from his almost comatose slumber of always doing what needs to be done. Harry Potter needed to be selfish, and he dove at it, for what it was worth.

He reached Hagrid's cabin, reaching into his pocket for the note he'd scribbled when Malfoy had hastily gone into the Slytherin dorm to get his things. He placed the note on Hagrid's door handle, so it would be easily seen. Fang started growling from inside, and Harry hurried to the back,where he had noticed some long wooden sticks that would make excellent tent poles. He grabbed four of them, and dragged them along as fast as he could, Fangs volume rising as he did so. He could even hear Hagrid's booming voice. "Shut up,Fang,there's nothing there.."

Harry reached where Malfoy last stood, and was momentarily scared. There was no Malfoy, no luggage, nor had he heard any noises, that suggested something happening to him. He put the thick, long sticks down, and started looking around. "Malfoy?" he half-whispered. "Malfoy, where the blazes are you?" Harry felt scared. Had anything happened to him,it would be his fault!

Silence was all that met him.


	10. Chapter 9 Finders keepers

Chapter 9 - Finders keepers

Harry kept calling out Malfoy's name, as the panic started to freeze him up. He'd stood there for a few minutes,half-yelling, before he remembered the Marauders map. He found it from his pocket, and whispered that he was up to no good. It was too dark to read, so he had to light it up with his wand. He searched the near proximity of himself, and was utterly relieved when he saw Malfoys name, not even a quarter of a Quidditch pitch away. He ran for the area where Malfoy would be, and kept calling out his name, daring a bit louder now that he was moving away from the cabin. "Malfoy!"

Malfoy was standing, or rather clinging, to a large tree. Shivering, and with streaks down his face. "Malfoy, what happened?" Harry lost his ability to speak as Malfoy flung himself at him, clinging to him, rather than the tree. Shivering as a leaf, and sobbing, he mumbled something about a howling sound that had sounded awfully close, and the rest was lost into Harrys shirtchest. Harry held him close, patted him on his back, a bit stunned, and whispered soothing noises. "I _am_ pampered..and weak.." Draco sniffled, voice heartbreaking. Harry pushed him out, and forced Malfoy to look him in the eye. "You're not weak. Had you been weak, you would be in your warm bed by now." Malfoy looked at him, still not satisfied. "What about pampered?" Harry laughed. "Well, Malfoy, I won't lie to you. You ARE pampered. But I think we can fix that." He winked at Malfoy, who seemed to feel better. "Now, let's find a spot to sleep.."

Hagrid stood in front of his hut, beard twitching. He peered towards the edge of the Forest for a few moments,before striding up to the castle. In his giant hand was a crumpled note.

"Are you sure this is safe,Potter?" Malfoy looked up through the Cloak, hanging over them as a roof. "Yes, Malfoy." He sighed, and paused. "Well. It should be safe, I mean.." Malfoy sat up on his elbow, fear and indignation clear on his face. "SHOULD be?" Harry smiled. "Yes, Malfoy. But I seem to attract trouble, so you can never be too sure." He winked at Malfoy, who was still looking at him. "Now, try to get some sleep. We'll figure out what to do in the morning." Harry snuggled into his cover, and put his glasses close to his pillow. Stars were glittering above them.

Harry almost immediately fell into a slumber, but woke up,a few minutes later when Malfoy crept as close to him as he could.

In this half-sleep state of mind, Harry smiled.


	11. Chapter 10 A new day

Chapter 10 A new day

Hagrid gave the note to the headmaster, and the mumbled conversation in his office was not known amongst the staff for more than one reason, the first being that Harry Potter loose in the woods would be perfect bait for any Death eater, on Hogwarts grounds or not, they would still attempt to get to him.

The second was that Harry needed strength. And if the note was written in truth, there was hope for all.

Harry woke up. Malfoy was fast asleep, shivering and mumbling. Harry felt bad, but far more curious than guilty. Why had Malfoy kissed him? Sure, he admitted it to himself, he thought the Slytherin was far more attractive than he would tell anyone, not that it would be a secret for long,that kiss would probably hit the tabloids before he could say Quidditch. But that didn't explain why Malfoy would kiss him. A ploy to embarrass or humiliate him? Perhaps not. Malfoy never had a thing for being beaten to a pulp if he could avoid it.

He crept closer to the shivering blonde, covering him properly with his robes, and holding him close for extra warmth. (At least that was the excuse he gave himself.) He tried not to think about that tiny possibility that Malfoy liked him – because that was just impossible. Honestly! But they had kissed, several times, and now, here they were.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sleeping underneath the stars together.

Wasn't that impossible in itself?

Harry fell asleep again, while he was still pondering what Malfoy had meant with it partially being his fault.

A hand covered his mouth, he awoke with a start, and let out a strangled yelp. He made to reach for his wand, when he realized that it was just Potter. Dracos heart raced, he wasn't used to being woken up like this, for a start,and especially not by Potter, Potters strong arms pinning him in his place.

He wondered in this half-dazed state why he was being held and silenced, and that was when he saw it.

The huge, unnaturally scary beast made his skin crawl. A spider the size of a horse was silently killing something that seemed to have had feathers,and spinning a cocoon around it, to preserve it.

When it was done, it grabbed the dead creature,and went further into the forest, presumably to hide it.

The second Potter let him go, Draco flung himself away and threw up. So much for being attractive.

It wasn't worth it, he'd just go back and get thrown out or something. Suddenly, he felt a wet cloth on his forehead,dabbing him gently, and drying off any vomit.

"Are you allright?" Potters voice by his ear,his warm breath on his neck, Draco couldn't stand it suddenly.

Always, always saving him. He hated it.

It made him feel helpless, and small and puny.

It was time to take the power back.

But first, he would have to use Potters weaknesses against him.

The savior-complex.

Draco hid an evil smile.

This was going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 11 - The soft spot

Chapter 11 – The soft spot

Harry watched the blonde with a concerned frown. He hadn't expected him to be this scared.  
>Throwing up and all..poor Malfoy. Harry felt a twinge of guilt,and a warmth spreading in his chest. Malfoy was awfully cute when he looked this vulnerable.<p>

As he reached out to hold him, a need to make it better, to make it right grew in Harry. "Are you all right?"  
>Draco smiled. Before he turned, he squeezed out a few tears and made it so his lips quivered. Dracos voice was no louder than a whisper,and it sounded scared and ashamed. He bowed his head, so he would look as pathetic and lost as he possibly could, and he could almost feel how the golden boy swelled with his savior-complex behind him.<p>

"I-I..no,not really." Draco found it to be true. He wasn't all right, and all of a sudden there was a ump in his throat. He wasn't all right at all. He was shunned from the Slytherins, the only place that had ever welcomed him, and not just accepted his presence, like everyone else. He would be shunned from the family, perhaps even for his own protection. The wrath of his father would be everlasting on this point. The purpose of his life was to be successful and bring forth successful children, ensuring the family name and reputation.

He did in fact need a savior.  
>A cold,mirthless bark of a laugh escaped his lips as he realized just how much he had destroyed for himself with that one stupid impulse-act.<p>

Harry knelt beside Malfoy,uncertain of what to do at first, but he wiped off Malfoys lips with the sleeve of his sweater,and offered him some water. The blonde shook his head, seemingly lost in thoughts too horrible to speak about. Harry wasn't sure what to do, so he followed his instincts. He reached around the blonde with both arms, and held him close.

He mistook the shaking as crying, when Malfoy was in fact laughing. Laughing silently because he knew he was doomed no matter what, and because he wanted so much to take it back,but couldn't. It wasn't an amused laugh. It was a morbid sort of dark tristesse-humor Draco had acquired after years of sarcasms and dry wit. It was unbearable. He had gone through life so far living up to what was expected of him, and this one single act of instinct had doomed him. And yet – deep down, under all the anger,hurt and sadness, he knew he would have done it again. He halfturned towards Potter, needing the comfort he knew he would provide.

Harry let it happen, not knowing why Malfoy let him hold him, nor did he know why their lips met, but he did know he didn't want to stop it. Harry let the blonde open his shirt, and entranced he watched as Malfoy removed his own shirt ,and pants, and.."Wait!" Harry put a hand on Malfoys bare chest. Malfoy looked so beautiful,so vulnerable and innocent, but Harry knew it wasn't right. He couldn't take advantage of him, not even of him.

What Harry missed in his urge to be noble, was the massive amount of hurt in Malfoys eyes.

The glimpse of hurt was quickly replaced with anger, and a thirst for vengeance.

Draco had acted out of need, not want, and been rejected.

That stung more than even he dared admit.

And for that - Potter would pay.


	13. Chapter 12 Stung

Chapter 12 – Stung

"Malfoy! Wait!" Harry hissed after him. Malfoy had frozen, turned around, gotten dressed and walked off. Stomped off, actually. And not towards the castle either, no, he was marching right into the woods, a determined stomping it was,too. He turned once, while Harry was calling. The all too familiar smirk was back, and Malfoy was looking like his old,cold self. Harry got dressed, muttering and cursing, grabbing his wand and the cloak as he ran after Malfoy. What was the matter with him anyway?! First he kisses me, then he punches me. Then it's ok, and then it isn't. Suddenly he throws himself at me, and when I try to be nice, and not make him regret something forever, he stalks off like a bloody dramaqueen?

The woods were silent. Harry knew this was far too close to centaur-area for his liking, and definitely too close to spider-land. What the bloody hell did he mean by walking deeper into the forest like that?! "Malfoy?" he hissed again. "What?" Malfoy appeared from behind a tree,seemingly undisturbed or unmoved in any way. "It's dangerous here, we should go back!" Malfoy smirked. "I can't go back, Potter." Harry looked confused. "What – because they're all angry right now? That'll pass. It was just a kiss, like you said." He waved it off.

Draco looked at Potter, shook his head. "No,Potter, that's how it works for –you-. Not everyone is the bloody golden boy, the savior, the knight in shining armour, the prince, the hero, the bloody Messiah in a fcuking robe!" He went from cold arrogance to flaming fury in an instant, needing to vent. Potter seemed taken aback by his unexpected explosion. He had backed up, up against a tree."That's –your- way, the Gryffindor way, the way that only works if you're bloody worshipped everywhere. I'm not." The snarl, as he pointed to himself, was quite clear. The hurt was even audible to himself. "I chose to act on impulse, on a bloody stupid one as well, and I lost my friends, my House, and…" he stopped. He was about to say 'his family', but saying it would make it more real, and he just couldn't do it. He turned, holding back a sob with pure concentration.

"Then you didn't really loose them." Potter spoke behind him. "Friends like that… they aren't friends." Potters arms around Draco, holding him tight,tight, mumbling into his neck, and smelling his hair. Draco swings his arms around, almost knocking the other boy down on the ground. "What would you know about that, Potter?! You're worshipped – a hero – and for what?! For nothing!" Draco seethed, furious at how good it had felt when Potter held him,how incredibly comforting and warming and safe it had felt.

Too late,he discovered what he had said. 'For nothing'.

Harry looked down. "My parents death weren't 'nothing', Malfoy." His voice had a silent sadness in it, but buried beneath the surface was a coldness even Harry wasn't aware of. "It sounds like you're sour that I get attention, more than anything else. You know, I thought you'd changed, but you're still just a spoiled brat. Find your own way home."

A final glance at Malfoy,and he started walking towards the castle. Draco was scared, and angry and furious and he didn't have time for any of it. He was also very, very lost. He followed Harry,ten paces behind him,so he wouldn't see him following in his footsteps. His initial plan had been to scare Potter into rescuing him, and take advantage of the situation. He hadn't counted on this idiotic outburst of emotion to ruin it,but then again he couldn't count on anything these days. Lost and wandering where he thought he had seen Potter walking, and even more lost in his own dark thoughts of becoming an outcast, or coming out in any way, not to mention being completely unfamiliar with how a forest sounds, or rather, how it should sound, kept him from noticing the deafening silence all around him.

And then, suddenly, hooves. Lots of them.

Harry had stopped, already drowned with guilt that he had abandoned Malfoy in the middle of the woods. He noticed the silence, and then the hooves. And then – the scream. "Malfoy!" and Harry ran towards the sound.


	14. Chapter 13 - Messiah

Chapter 13 – Messiah

Harry ran as fast as he could, feeling like his heart could explode any second. The metallic taste in his mouth, the thum-thum-thum in his ears scared him even more. Why had he left him? He shouldn't have left him,oh please don't let it be the spiders as well as the –

A ring of centaurs, proud, and jeering, with a pale, but still standing Malfoy in the middle,was what met Harry in the clearing.

"Stop!" he exclaimed. Wand lifted high with a blazing light, showing clearly the scar on his forehead, a cold fury washing off of him in waves, the threat apparent to anyone,he walked forward. Malfoys eyes lit up with hope, and that made Harry even angrier. They had scared him. His Malfoy. The centaurs seemed confused,all but one. The leader who had banished the other centaur, they had met before,when he was young and frightened himself. Things were different now.

"Human child, what right do you have to tell us what to do?!" The centaurs voice boomed from the end of the clearing. Harry stood tall and confident, a strong figure in the semi-dark.

"You know my name, but as you won't use it, I shall call you 'centaur'. " He bowed to the other centaurs, remembering the strong pride and high level of diplomacy amongst them,and introduced himself. "I am Harry Potter." A murmur ran through the group of centaurs.

Draco drew his breath,and steadied himself. Potter came forth as a strong,powerful man now. A man,rather than a boy. This duality was entrancing, so innocent, but so powerful. The way Potter clenched his jaw when he was angry, the way he bowed curtly demanding the respect of every one of those vile creatures,and cleverly undermining their leader. Draco had never seen this side so clearly before. It was spellbinding.

Magnetic,even. The way Potters confidence seemed to appear as if from nowhere. He couldn't help but feel dazed, helplessly drawn forward by sheer want. This had to be why they all worship him, why everyone loves him so much. He's so impossibly beautiful when he's saving someone. Draco swallowed, a hollowed feeling in his chest. There was something so unattainable about Potter in this state, something so elevated and –pure- that it made his heart sink.

Harry was furious,but tried to keep his cool. "You know me. I have spoken to your kin before. This human child is my companion. I will not allow you to hurt him." He looked at each and every one of them. "Look to the stars, and remember who you are. This.. –this bullying of a human boy, is this what you are now? You who were wisdom-searchers, stargazers?"

Their hooves stomped, annoyed but no one spoke. They sent angry stares at Malfoy, but Harry kept his gaze steady. Couldn't loose his hold on them. "Hear me – centaur-friends. We mean you no harm, but harm will befall you all,if you harm my friend. You leave us in peace,we leave you in peace." He lowered his wand as not only a sign of peace, but a sign of confidence in himself, and trust in their honour.

The leader of the group stomped forward, and lowered his face almost to Harrys level, and made a 'hmf'-sound. "Very well. Harry Potter. I will hold you to your word. " They nodded in agreement and the leader took off,his pack behind him.

The clearing was silent, but Harry waited another whole excruciating minute before he stopped listening, sensing, before he could trust that they were indeed alone.

He turned and walked towards Malfoy, catching him as he fell to the ground.

"Malfoy!"


End file.
